Tobi
Overview A mighty beastily figure which upholds an incredible violent look, especially in the midst of battle and yet not a single out of ill intent emits off his person. Not much is known about Tobi or it is possible that not much is there to be known about Tobi. Appearence An incredible tall man who stands at exactly 20'9ft tall and if that wasn't a strange sight to see already, he has bright orange eyes which are mostly hidden by his almost closed eyes. There is also the fact that he has no lashes and eyebrows along with a single tall horn, the other being being snapped over, leaving behind only a small stub branching from his forehead. Another point of notice is that he has a deep scar running from his cut horn, down his eyes and to his bottom lip. Other less noticeable aspects is that his eyes are rather pointy which usually isn't the point of attraction due to his many strange characteristics. Background From as long as he could remember, Tobi has lived in solitude on a single desolate island which has never human activity upon it's surface. All that lived there were various exotic plants, large and peculiar animals and Tobi however Tobi was not yet called Tobi yet, he was just a Moye, a Moye that lived on the island and it stayed like this for many years, 21 years to be exact. Unexpectedly his life didn't continue like this for the rest of his existence. Whilst living his usual life which was gathering food and looking up at the clouds, upon sitting back up he saw something in the distance. A ship, a ship in the sea. This would be the first time he had ever seen anything approaching from the horizon like this and so he had little idea on how to act. For now he backed-up into his cave and patiently waited for the ships arrival. After an hour of sitting in his large cave he heard voices outside and due to his lack of communication to whatever was out there, he couldn't exactly understand what they were saying. Soon enough light began to move deeper and deeper into his cave and closer and closer to him until the beings themselves were visible. Tiny, scrawny little people who are holding the sun in their hand! Rather shocked and bewitched by the sun each of them held, he sat there in silence as they slowly approached him, not yet aware of his existence as he was completely hidden in the darkness. It wasn't until one got close enough that they reacted and no, the reaction wasn't a good one. One of the females of the group dropped their lantern upon being met with a 20ft devil like humanoid. The flames of the lantern danced on the floor just ahead of him, and slightly startled, he shifted his foot away. Almost instantly each and every human traversing the cave began to let out screams of terror as many of them proceeded to throw their lanterns at the large humanoid. Tobi quickly raised his arm to block them but the burning sensation wasn't something he was familiar with. He quickly got up an walked after the humans as he was very confused on why they acted this way along with the fact he was highly interested with their existence. In fact it was almost innate how he was drawn towards them and upon leaving his cave it was if they had multiplied in numbers but this time there were about three with a weird elongated shape thing in their hands and as soon as Tobi had left the entrance of the cave he was met with hostility. A large boom noise was made as they shot small round pellets at him, each digging into his skin and causing pain across a very tiny area, almost like needles ripping into his skin. He roared in agony as his survival instincts instantly kicked in. He was being attacked and as always he would attack the attackers before they attacked again. He lunged forward, killing every single man standing ahead of him in well swell swoop using his leg to sweep the ground and wipe them out of existence. He then journeyed out to where the humans had proceeded to settle and made sure to erase all the human and children and threatened his existence. Tobi wasn't violent in nature but being peaceful in the wild is impossible for survival. Potential dangers needed to be snuffed out as soon and as quickly as possible. Unfortunately he let one single teenager escape right under his nose from doing a lazy job of surveying the area and soon enough a marine ship approached his island a day later to investigate the incident that has taken place. The man put on this mission was none other than Admiral David, which was quite a surprise as this wasn't a high level mission but maybe he just wanted to view the undiscovered island for the first time. Admiral David upon landing on the island was immediately me by Tobi who stared him down at the cost before dashing at him. Tobi was aware of the dangers that humans posed and wasn't willing to risk what happened yesterday but almost immediately he had experienced something he has never felt before. Being picked up and flung off to the side before being subdued. A few subtle sentences were shared by David and Tobi calmed down. Tobi couldn't even understand English and yet he knew what David was saying and at that exact moment a bond was made between himself and David, even if it was one-way bond. Tobi was taken upon the marine ship and the rest is private.